This invention relates to a device for helping a child learning to ride a bicycle.
Parents can help children avoid some of the painful spills that are part of learning to ride a bicycle. Running along behind the bicycle, holding onto the seat, for example, one can at least attempt to steady the bike for the child. But this method puts the parent so close to the bicycle""s pedals and rear wheel that the parent is apt to become involved in, or possibly even the source of, some falls. The proximity of the parent can also be a distraction for the child. A number of inventors have, therefore, proposed training devices in the form of bars or handles which can be attached to the bicycle, for example, the seat post (which is clamped within and extends from the upper end of the seat tube). The parent can then walk or run along at a safer and less distracting distance with considerably more control than before.
All of the prior training devices of the type mentioned have drawbacks which I propose to solve with this invention. In particular, no prior device has been ergonomically correct for the parent. Those that were adjustable had too many parts to be practical. I therefore undertook to develop a bicycle training handle with the following objectives:
An object of the invention is to provide a bicycle training handle which clamps simply and securely to a child""s bike without requiring any special tools.
Another object is to provide a device which does not interfere with the workings of the bicycle, or with the child.
A further object of the invention is to avoid changing the lateral balance of the bicycle when the handle is released by the parent.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a training handle which is ergonomically correct for the parent, allowing him to walk or run upright at a safe distance from the bicycle with his elbow and shoulder in a comfortable position.
These and other objects are attained by a bicycle training handle as described below.